


Hey Spidey

by dreameh



Series: Peter Parker's Stark Tower Adventures [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Gen, I can’t believe I had to add that tag, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Soft Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: Natasha is back and meeting Peter for the first time. Their meeting is certainly an... interesting one, but what can even be considered normal in the life of Peter Parker?





	Hey Spidey

Peter was walking just in front of Tony as they went down the stairs from the penthouse bedrooms to the kitchen. He was rambling about something (he wasn’t entirely sure what he was talking about at this point, he started off talking about the little girl he had helped get back to her parents and went way off track after that) and Tony was just listening to him without interrupting and actually seemed at least partially interested in what he had been saying. That’s when Peter realised something. 

 

“Oh my god! Mr Stark what if a criminal said ‘knife to meet you’ and stabbed me! Wouldn’t that just be hilarious?” He didn’t notice Tony pale at his words, “I mean it would hurt like a little bitch but it would make my day.” He looked up at Tony with stars in his eyes and then noticed that the man had paled. “Peter, never ever suggest that you being stabbed would be hilarious, whether it’s because a dumb pun was being said by a criminal or not.” 

 

Peter tilted his head and blinked innocently, “I would never Mr Stark.” Tony, realising that was definitely a sarcastic response, let out a long suffering sigh and put his head in his hands. Peter straightened with a shit-eating grin on his face at Tony’s immediate reaction. “You’re gonna kill me one day, kiddo. I’m not even joking.” Is all Tony said after looking up at Peter and noticing his facial expression. 

 

“You love me Mr Stark, don’t deny it.” Tony raised his hands in surrender at the accusation “I never said I didn’t love you Underoos... It almost seems like you’re the one who is denying my love.” Peter looked at him with an affronted look, gasping as he began to protest with a “Mr Stark!” But was cut off when Tony snaked his arm around Peter’s waist and pulled him close so he could plant a wet kiss on Peter’s cheek. “Oh ew Mr Stark that was gross and slobbery, like a dog.” He complained as he rubbed his hand on his cheek and wiped the saliva on Tony’s shirt.

 

“Are you calling me a dog? I’m offended. I do hope you’d classify me as a good breed of dog though. Like a Saint Bernard maybe. They’re good big boofers, as you like to call them. And stop calling me Mr Stark for gods sake!” Another kiss to the other cheek, almost as if it was punishment for referring to him respectfully. Peter’s response was practically the same, with an added scrunched up face and a quiet screech this time. “I thought that I’d finally convinced you to stop calling me that?” Peter poked his tongue out at his mentor’s complaint as he squirmed to try and escape his grasp which caused Tony to grip him tighter “No you’d be a German Shepard, they’re smaller, like you, but they’re really loyal just like you.” Tony was smiling so wide, pleased at the comparison, that Peter actually shuddered at how creepy it looked. “What the fuck Richard? Anthony why are you like this?” Tony snorted at Peter’s words and Peter froze when he heard an unfamiliar feminine laugh.

 

He looked up and saw a very familiar badass woman with fiery red hair, who he’d admired for a few years now, sitting at the island counter as if she hadn’t been effectively MIA since the civil war. “Hi Nat.” Tony greeted casually with a smile, letting Peter have a chance to react appropriately to the woman in front of him. It was Natasha Romanoff. The unstoppable Avenger, Black Widow. The strongest woman he knew, next to May, MJ and Pepper, of course. His jaw dropped and all he said was “Wow hi Ms Black Widow ma’am. My name’s Peter Parker. You’re so amazing. My friend MJ would kill for you. I, however, would die for you. I think Ned would just.. I dunno... die? Maybe pass out?” Tony snorted again, unsurprised at the lack of eloquence in Peter’s awed statement. Despite not having not met MJ and only hearing of the girl during the occasional conversations that Peter and Ned would have when they were in lab together where they’d mention their friend.

 

Natasha looked at Peter with her typical chilling expression as she analysed the boy which caused Peter’s Spidey Sense to act up and make him shiver from the sheer danger that was radiating just from being in her presence. Tony noticed Peter’s reaction and sighed as he noticed that even Natasha seemed off as she analysed him, slightly more stiff and alert, which was the way she normally was if the other person was a potential danger. She probably just figured out Peter’s secret identity just based on his mannerisms and behaviour. And his voice. That was, for sure, a huge giveaway to a super spy like Natasha 

 

“Hey Spidey.”

 

_ Yep. There it is. _

 

Peter froze up and quietly turned to Tony for assistance, only seeing the exasperation on his mentor’s face at Natasha’s blunt statement. Panic was seeping into his body and he wasn’t sure how to respond so he gripped onto Tony’s arm for comfort. Tony just rolled his eyes and pulled Peter closer, despite still having a tight grip on him from before when he was teasing the younger. “Hey kiddo, it’s okay she won’t hurt you or tell anyone.” He turned his head to face Natasha and glowered at the woman, “Will you?” 

 

Natasha rose an eyebrow, almost amused, as she looked over Peter’s form again and stared him directly in the eyes as she responded. “Bold of you to assume that I wouldn’t kill everyone in the tower and then myself if he got hurt.” Recognising those as some Gen Z phrases combined into one sentence, Tony looked at Peter to see his reaction and watched as the kid’s jaw had dropped in his awe. “Well, I don’t think he’s gonna be able to talk for a few minutes, so what have you been up to since you went into hiding from Ross?”

 

“Oh, I’ve not been doing too much. Just travelling around and bringing down gangs, drug, people and animal traffickers and other scum of the world.” She responded casually, as if bringing down gangs was something as easy to do as going to the store to get groceries. Both Tony and Peter, now mostly recovered from the shock of Black Widow speaking just like a Gen Z, blinked at her before simultaneously accepting that yeah, that probably was something as easy as getting groceries for her. “And what about you, Tony? It looks like you’ve all but adopted Spidey over here.” Peter felt his face warm at the words. “Do the others even know?”

 

“From what they’re aware, he’s just my personal intern who spends a lot of time here and has a bedroom because of an overprotective aunt who doesn’t want him travelling back to their apartment late at night. I can’t believe it started as a fake internship as a cover, then it became a real internship and now he’s like a son to me. I’m not sure how or when it happened, but it did and I’m not complaining. As for the team... only Bruce and Wanda...?” He looked at Peter for confirmation and the younger shook his head. Tony blinked in shock and then sighed, not all that surprised that the secret had been shared with someone else. “Bucky.”

 

Tony shrugged, not at all surprised by that. “Only Bruce, Wanda and Barnes know. He’ll tell them eventually. Probably sooner than later.” Peter nodded in agreement. When the conversation had died out, Tony not knowing what else to say, Peter looked at Natasha with stars in his eyes “I can’t believe you actually know the speak!” Both adults blinked at him blankly upon hearing the atrocity that was... whatever it was that Peter had just said. “Oh god I need to tell Ned... And MJ! Mr Stark can we get a badge made for MJ please so she can meet Ms Black Widow? And Miss Potts!” Tony looked down at Peter, smiling fondly as he ruffled the boy’s hair, saying “Of course. Just get her details, the same as what you got for your Chair guy and we’ll have one ready before the end of the day.” Peter was trying to subtly lean away from Tony as he drowned him in affection but quickly remembered that he couldn’t move even if he wanted to so he instead sighed and slumped in Tony’s grip.

 

Tony used the chance that came with Peter giving up on getting out of the hold that he was in to drag the boy over to the couch and fling him on to it as if he weighed nothing. “There. Problem solved.” Peter groaned and called out a protest loudly in response, offended at the claim. “‘m not a problem.” Tony shook his head and chuckled at the pout that he could practically  _hear_ in Peter’s voice. “I wasn’t calling  _you_ a problem, kiddo. I was talking about how you’ve been squirming in my arms for the past however many minutes.”

 

“Hey Peter, What dog breed would you say I would be?” Peter’s head shot up, eyes wide as he stared at Natasha after hearing the question. He’d almost forgot that she was listening to the conversation from before. “Siberian husky.” He instantly responded, barely audible, then he cleared his throat and sat up, looking more attentive as spoke louder, adding on his reasons. “You’d be a Siberian husky Ms Black Widow ma’am. They’re gorgeous dogs originating from Russia, but they’re still considered very dangerous. They’re sly and have a great hunting instinct. And there’s also the fact that they’re good with families.”

 

Natasha smiled wistfully and Tony just blinked. “That seems pretty spot on, if I’m being honest with you. Don’t you think, Tony?” He nodded, still a little in awe at how accurate the comparison was. “Oh and Peter, just call me Nat if you want. Don’t bother with formalities with me.” Peter couldn’t stop the smile that was quickly growing on his face after hearing that. 

 

 

** Bonus (it's too long for the end notes rip):  **

“Peter, I know you’re meant to be asleep by now, which you’re not, and your aunt would be upset with me if she found out I was keeping you up, but I need you to get Tony out of his damn lab.” Natasha spooked Peter when she spoke suddenly, so he startled with so much force that he actually jumped off the couch and fell to the floor. "Are you alright there?" She asked, amused. 

 

"Just peachy." Peter huffed as he stood up. Natasha quietly snickered as the boy sighed and shook his head at the fact that his Spidey sense didn't react to Natasha, after bothering him constantly when she was in his general vicinity for like, a week, it died down and didn't respond to her presence anymore. "Yeah yeah I'll go get dad." He froze  a nd shifted his eyes to stare  at Natasha ,  mortified , as he realised what he just said. Yes, he sometimes referred to Tony as dad around Ned, Wanda  a nd Bucky, but never would he expect that Natasha would be the next person he'd be comfortable enough around to refer to Tony as dad. 

 

Natasha, seeing how distressed Peter was at what he had just said, smiled reassuringly and made the zipping the lips gesture to imply that she was going to keep his secret, which made the boy sigh with relief, making his way over to the elevator and waiting for it to arrive at the level he was on. “Do you want me bringing him here or straight up?” He looked at her with a questioning look as he waited for her response. 

 

“Here please, I want to check in with him before sending him up." She had a mysterious smirk on her face, almost as if she knew something he didn't, but he didn't bother question her because Natasha normally  did know something that he didn't. Peter turned to face away from her as the elevator arrived and called out over his shoulder to her, saying, "Okay Auntie Nat I can do that!" as he stepped into the elevator and froze when he realised what he had said. 

 

As he waited for the elevator to close, he faced away from Natasha to hide his quickly reddening face from her view, body tense in embarrassment. By hiding from her view, he consequently didn't see her smile fondly at the familial title. He screamed internally after the doors closed and quietly told FRIDAY to take him to Tony's lab. When he entered the lab, he watched as Tony was attempting (and struggling) to stay awake as he tinkered. "Mr Stark, Nat sent me down to send you to bed." Tony looked up at him with a strange frown and groaned, very clearly sleep deprived and Peter struggled to hold back his laughter. 

 

"MR STARK! IT'S BEDTIME!" He shouted, laughter quite easily seeping through as he shouted, unable to keep the serious façade up at his mentor's reaction. "I am an adult!" Tony half slurred, half yelled in response. Peter squinted at his mentor and very quickly retorted "Sure you are." as he slowly got closer to the man "I'm sorry, but I need to do this." He was still giggling slightly as he picked his mentor up off the chair. Tony shrieked as he was lifted bridal style by the younger and couldn't escape his grip as Peter made his way out of the lab, into the elevator and up to the living area where Natasha was sitting elegantly on the side of the couch, waiting for him to return. 

 

She didn't even blink twice at the strange scene of Peter carrying Tony bridal style while said billionaire looked like he'd had -6 hours of sleep and was clinging to the teen for dear life. She pulled out a phone and took a photo of the scene in front of her with an amused smile. "Okay you can send him to bed now." Peter snickered and cooed "Bedtime Mr Stark!" Before sprinting up the stairs with Natasha recording what was happening and Tony gaping like a fish out of water at the way Peter was carrying him and climbing the stairs as if he weighed as much as a feather. 

 

"Dear god please tell me that I'm high on something I don't know about and that I imagined that what just happened actually happened." Peter grinned at Tony, who instantly groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> yes im late again im sorry I had assignments that were rlly stressful. im back now and I have 2 months to write lots :DD (I go to bali in 16 days but that's irrelevant)


End file.
